


Hunting season.

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Chasing, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Relationships: various
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raymundo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raymundo).



Branch anxiously walked around the village with his hood on. Mating season was just a few day's away but sometimes it came early... Mating season does something weird to the girl's. They suddenly become very aggressive and... needy for attention. They would seek this attention from the nearest male or those who are significant to them. The worse part is that now with trollstopia was the increase in females. He didn't know how their mating seasons worked or if they even had them! To make matters worse male's release a heavy scent to be tracked by...

"Hey.... Uh Dubstep what's wrong?" Branch was torn from his thoughts from his voice. 

Synth was with lownote and both looked at him in concern. 

"Oh hey guys! It's just that... Pop troll mating season is coming in a few days..." Branch shuddered at the thought not ready for it.

Synth and lownote exchanged a glance at each other before looking at Branch.

"Yo you pop trolls have one too? For us the girls are just a tad bit clingy..." Synth said as hee scratched the back of his neck.

Lownote shuddered at how emotional the funk trolls got. 

"Pop troll girls.... get needy..." Branch whispered with a shuddered once more. 

The two made an 'oh' face as they realized Branch's problem. 

"Well.... We were doing shopping to get ready to help the girls out... Wanna come?" Synth offered gently to his friend.

Branch eagerly nodded as he let the two lead the way. Hanging out with his friends helped ease his nerves. 

"What are these?" Synth eyed the capsule closely in his hands. 

Branch looked over and blushed as he purchased some from the vendor. 

"There sent blockers.... During mating seasons girls can track us by scent." Branch explained as he blushed at his words. 

He then noticed that they were a tad bit clearer than normal. Then he realized that he couldn't make out the vendors gender. Females were strictly prohibited to dealing and handing out scent blockers. Some a few years back were found tampering them. They would water them down or lace them with pollen. Pollen would cause the male to enter heat as well. Before he could ask a commotion was heard from further down the market. He was quickly torn away as when he saw lownote and Synth be dragged into it.


	2. Game on

Branch woke up with a groan as he sat up on the bed. His phone buzzing to life from beside him. He had recently bought the funk troll device and was still trying to learn how to work it. After a few tries he manages to open his text messages. 

Sparklepants: 

Hey Branch can you come amd help me?  
Im at the podium!  
Hurry!

Branch read the messages in confusion. When did Guy not text with emojis? And what could he possibly need help with at the podium? Branch looked at the date only to tap his foot. Mating season was only a few days away! Some may have started early! He spent every season down in the safety of the bunker... He doesn't know frick about it topside! Yet at the same time it could be urgent! Branch let out a defeated sigh as he got ready. Quickly he put on a tank top some ripped up jeans and a hoodie. He picked up a scent blocker and held it. He never really needed to use one of these before. And with how suspicious the vendor was he was a bit on edge. He sighed in defeat as he poured it on his scent glands. He rubbed the droplets into his neck, wrist, and under arms. He found out that that alone used up the entire bottle. He quickly pocketed the other one as he set out. He quickly scampered over to the podium wher Guy said he would be at. It was where they would host the meetings with the delegates yet why was Guy there? Guy wasn't a fan of politics nor could sit still in one place really. Once it was in sight Branch made a Bee line straight into the pod. The lights were off and Branch was on edge. Quickly turning on the lights he was met with three trolls. Guy's muffled yell could be heard as Branch Quickly came to his side. 

"Guy what the hair?!" Branch asked as he tore the gag from the trolls mouth. 

"Run!" Guy yelled to his friend thankful Tiny was at boy Scouts.

Branch jumped when he heard the door shut. He didn't have to look to know what was up. Milton and Biggie gave him one look that said it all. 'Your on your own buddy.' 

What no one expected was for Branch to have ran through the pod wall. The fibers are no match against him as he ran away. A small group of rainbow girls followed in hot pursuit.

Branch cursed under his breathe as he hid in bush. His bunker was surrounded completely by Girls! His secret entrances could only lead more to him! Worse into his bunker! He would have to stake it out at one of the other troll tribe divisions. He stealthily creeped from the bush and into a new direction. The question is witch one should he go to? He couldn't think about that at the moment when he heard more sets of feet. He knew it! That vendor was a fraud! He ran as fast as he could through the village into a random direction. He pulled out the second capsule and examined it. It was darker in color so would it work? If the first one was water down maybe an added one will help mask him! He quickly poured a droplet into his neck. He never regretted something so fast. 

Branch eye's widen upon impact with his skin. He felt it burn into his skin as the heat spread throughout his body. He lost his footing and fell out into the open. His mind got fuzzy as he tried to breathe. He could only pant and gasp as he tried to stand up. He yelped when a set of hands found him. He was hoisted up and was met with a unfamiliar face. 

"Howdy there sugar~."


End file.
